


Where Is My Supersuit?

by artsyfangirl3



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Inspired by The Incredibles "Where is my supersuit?" Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Superheroes, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3
Summary: A re-imagining of the infamous "Where's my supersuit?" scene from The Incredibles but from Peter Parker's POV. I am on an Incredibles 2 withdrawal so I apologize





	Where Is My Supersuit?

Aunt May has me in suit and tie for a fancy dinner but I'm chilling out, iPod in hoodie and book in hand when my phone rings. 

"Ned?" I say.

"Peter! I need your help!" He sounds scared and panicked. Internly I'm worried. 

"What's wrong man?" I say with a barely any calmness. 

"There's a mad robot roaming the city he's going to destroy us all! We're all going to die!!" Ned starts to scream.

"NED!! Calm down I'm on my way!"

 I put my book down and turn off my iPod immediately. I could not believe someone would attack our beloved Queens needless to say a robot. All this meant was suit up time. 

     Heading to the secret compartment in my closet I notice a key detail: My suit is missing. Crap.

After May found out I was Spiderman, I remember she confiscated the super suit for "reasons" one being that she wants me alive rather than dead so no crime fighting. But this was an emergency. 

    "May?" I yell across the hall.

    "What?" She yells back.

    "Where's my super suit?"

    "What?" 

     "WHERE... IS... MY.. SUPERSUIT?!" I yell since she can't hear apparently.

     "I, ugh, put it away."

      "Where?"

     "Why do you need to know?"

      "I NEED IT!"

      "Don't you think about running off to do no daring goods! We've been arranging this dinner for months!!"

      "The public is in danger!"

      "My evening is in danger!"

      "Just tell me where my suit is woman!! We are talking about the greater good!!"

      "Woman? I am your Aunt! I am one of the greatest goods you are ever going to get!"

      Rolling my eyes I say "Would you rather millions of lives be lost or your one evening? Let me do this please?"

 May gave me a dirty look and grabbed my suit. She came back in my room and before handing me the suit said...

     "One week of extra chores and we have a deal?"

     "Deal."


End file.
